Field
The described technology generally relates to a touch panel, and more particularly, to a capacitive touch panel and a display device including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Touch panels are input devices that recognize the touch input of a pen or a user's finger. Touch panels have been used as input devices for organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays and liquid crystal displays (LCDs).
When a capacitive touch sensor is included in a touch panel to receive touch input, the touch panel measures a change in capacitance of the touch sensor to detect the position of the touch input.